A Scientific Thesis of the Trials and Tribulations of Lab Members
by Brendanjoke
Summary: An esteemed prestigious Journal written by none other than Hououin Kyouma and other Lab Members for the first time ever declassified for public viewing. Read on to find out the tales and events surrounding our favorite Future Gadget Lab spanning across the year of 2014.
1. Log 1

**Log Entry 1, July 18th, 12:04 PM - LAB MEMBER 001**

Greetings and Salutations my fellow men and women of science! It is I... the elusive, the unknown, the dangerous, the hot and sexy, myth, legend - HOUOUIN KYOUMA.

That's right, bear witness in unbridled awe to the words you read on-screen now, slacken your jaw in amazement to the wordsmith at play here, for only a true martyr of Science is capable of such feat.

The click-clack of this keyboard here feels good actually... hmm, maybe I should invest in one... **(Scientist Note's: Need to refer this matter to Lab Member 003 in terms of our budgeting.)** For now, this potato chip crumb layered keyboard that smells like sweat and something that's too disgusting to mention will do just fine!

Ah yes! The time log, time log. Okay, it is now July 18th, 2014 12:06 PM Japan Standard Time on a Friday.

Now for all you fellow men and women of science, you may be wondering the exact purpose of this first entry in this potentially lengthy journal of mine.

You see... fellow men and women of science... A catastrophic event is at hand here. A crisis that will shake the very foundation of this lab to its CORE. An impending upending to our very way of life. I ran the calculations, I've done the maths, I did the gizmos and stuff and I managed to gather the exact moment in time this calamity would be upon us... and it is...

July 25th, 2014 2:30 PM Japan Standard Time on a Friday. Yes - exactly 7 days before this event I dubbed "The Return" will occur. A little more than a week, a measly amount of time to try and combat this crisis.

Oh, woe is me, If only I could have foreseen this sooner but alas, what's done is done. Grieving is no fit for the likes of my prestige. But! A big, big but, if you believed me so weak-willed as to give up over something so insignificant. Who do you think I am? I AM HOUOUIN KYOUMA! MAD SCIENTIST EXTRAORDINAIRE! THE ONE AND ONLY! Danger and doom are my forte, there is no worldline where that is not true. The choice of Steins;Gate wills it so.

Oh? oh? What's this? A silhouette in my peripheral vision, oh-ho, it appears to be heading my way, there's no mistaking it - someone has breached the premises of the lab. Could it be? Has The Organization finally initiated an attack? Oh no, it's getting closer... not good, not good. Oh god... his big... OH MAN, HIS HUGE. OH MY GOD, HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF- Oh it's just Daru.

As I type this, I see his face scrunched up in a slightly confused manner, he appears to be reading the log and it seems my remark at his stature had bothered him. Oh... he's looking mad now. Not good. An angry lab member is an unproductive lab member, especially since he's already so fat.

Okay, I shouldn't have typed that - wait why is he reaching for the switc-

**Log Entry 1 (Continuation), July 14th, 3:05pm - LAB MEMBER 001**

I would like to end the first-ever entry in the Scientific Journal of the Breakthroughs and Discoveries of Fellow Lab Members (name subject to change) with a word of warning. Never anger Lab Member 003. As the head of security and technical difficulties, changing the computer password isn't exactly the hardest thing for him to do. I had to evoke the aid of Lab Member 002 in order to convince him to change it back.

Anyways, that is all I have to say. For today, that is. Once again, this is Hououin Kyouma, signing off.

El. Psy. Congroo.


	2. Log 2

**Log Entry 2, July 19th, 4:55 PM - Lab Member 001**

Greetings and Salutations, fellow men and women of Science. Welcome to Log Entry NUMBER TWO! That's right, two! Just a mere day after the first... better be grateful you would-be people of science. My time is not one to be taken lightly, don't take my brilliant mind for granted here, dear researchers.

Let's see here... it is now the 19th of July on a Monday, early evening. I do apologize for the lateness of the hour, but there is a good reason for this entry here, for you see... I have done it.

What have I done, you ask? You really wanna know? You do? Well then, allow me to enlighten you... there, look, look! Do you hear that everyone, hear it? Hear the resounding clicks? The satisfying clacks? That's right, fellow men and women of science, I present to you: FUTURE GADGET 24 THE GLIMMERING CLACKER!

Due to budget constraints, a new secondary keyboard was a goal unreachable. At first, it seemed unfortunate but it was only a blessing in disguise! Utilizing this brilliant mind of mine, I did the unthinkable. Oh, my own genius scares me sometimes, it really does. What did I do, I hear you say? Well...

I broke Daru's keyboard.

He got a new one.

MY OWN GENIUS AT DISPLAY EVERYONE, BE IN AWE, MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sometimes the ends justify the means, and this keyboard certainly was worth it! I mean it even GLOWS. IT GLOWS, FELLOW MEN AND WOMEN OF SCIENCE, THAT'S RIGHT. THESE WORDS DO NO BETRAY YOUR EYES, IT ACTUALLY LIGHTS UP. THE WONDERS OF MODERN TECHNOLOGY, PEOPLE. Never underestimate the mundane, for even they sometimes are capable of wondrous feats of science.

I could sit here and type for hours. I am bedazzled, to say the least. It just feels so satisfying, truly this is a keyboard worthy of a mad scientist such as I.

Oh where am I going with this, I nearly forgot! The crisis at hand, yes... I can practically hear you anticipating crazily like hamsters drunk on there. Suffice it to say, works to combat "The Return" has been initiated.

I'm sorry for the secrecy, but this is all highly classified information unable to be put into words. Revealing anything more would mean the death of me, and I certainly am not fond of dying.

Yeah... I don't like death. Not one bit...

Welp, I guess that's all to it. This is Hououin Kyouma, signing off.

El. Psy. Congroo

**Log Entry 2, July 19th, 7:43 PM - Lab Member 002**

Okarin writes funny.

Tu-tu-ru! Good evening, everyone. My name is Mayushii. I hope you won't mind my writings!

Umm, so, Okarin said everyone can write here if they want to share something we like to people who would read this in the future, so here I go.

So something sad happened to me today. I don't even know why it happened. My watch stopped working.

I took very good care of it so it can't be damaged that badly but for some reason, it just won't work anymore. Hmmm, perhaps it's just old age? It's very precious to me, so hopefully, it can be fixed.

I thought about asking Okarin if he knows how to fix it, but he looks busy enough... Oh! Did you know? Something very very important is coming up soon! Okarin can't seem to stop thinking about, it's quite funny to watch.

I'm also very excited about it, I even put a reminder on my phone! July 25th! Kurisu-chan's coming back and on her birthday as well! Woohoo! Now everyone can finally be here together again!

I'm a bit envious though, I wish I could to America again. Los Angeles was so much fun last time!

Anyways, Kurisu-chan said she'll be back soon with a surprise so I can't wait for that. We also got a surprise of our own, that's why Okarin looks so busy lately. Ever since we lost the lab in a fire, Okarin kept spending so much time helping to rebuild it and it looks like it's almost done. Kurisu-chan was so upset when I e-mailed her what happened, she's going to be so happy to see it's almost brand new again!

For now, Daru-kun and Okarin are both sleeping over at Feyris-chan's place. And that's where I am now. Oh! I forgot! Okarin said to not mention the location. Not good! Um, just kidding everyone! Just a joke! I'm joking!

Ummm, anyway, it's getting late now, I gotta go now so um, bye everyone! It was nice writing in this journal. I hope all of you become lab members as well in the future! Goodnight!


	3. Video Recording 1

The following describes the details of a video recording taken by Lab Member 007 on July 20th, 12:54 PM in Akihabara City. 

***A sidewalk in the blistering heat. Two people can be seen walking ahead of the camera.***

-"-nish soon. Few things left to do, then finally we're done."

-"Mmm, But Mayushii still thinks you should rest a bit more. Working all day on rebuilding the lab makes you too tired to do anything else."

-"Mayuri, Mayuri... who do you think you're talking to? Have you forgotten? A mad scientist needs only the bare essentials to keep going strong. Strenuous work is hardly a problem for me.

***A voice behind the camera can be heard.***

-"Nya-ha-ha! You say that... but who was the one groaning all nyight that his arms hurts and his legs are too weak to walk anymore?

*Both Mayuri and Okabe turn to face the camera.*

-"Silence fool! You dare make fun of your leader? Me? Discipline! You need discipline, I tell you!"

-"Hm? Faris-chan, are you recording right now?"

-"That's right nya! I figured, with Kyouma-kun making a journal and all, I should also document our daily activities for it."

*The camera spins around frantically across the city before staying in focus again.*

-"Hmph, I expected no less from the wielder of the all-powerful "Arm of Avalon". I had hoped to see such diligence from other lab members as well... and yet..."

-"Is Daru-kun still refusing to help out?"

-"Indeed so, Mayuri. But fret not, I shall have him up and about fixing the lab in no time!"

-"Nya? Didn't he smash both his thumbs trying to hammer a nail the first time he came?"

-"A simple slip-up. Even a super-duper hacker like himself isn't perfect after all."

-"That reminds me, Okarin. We still haven't paid back after Daru-kun sat down and broke the drill he lent us."

-"I'm working on it! I am! Dealings are still in progress and so far everything is going smoothly."

-"Nye-he-he, did he already apologized to the other workers there for screaming "ARGHH THIS JOB IS ONLY GOOD FOR MONKEYS WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE!" or is that one also in progress?"

-"I already apologized for him! As the leader and founder of the lab, I hold accountable for any and all ill-remarks said by any of my lab members!

-"Suddenly Mayuri thinks having Daru-kun there isn't such a good idea after all."

-"And yet, he has too. All lab members need to be present and contribute to the reconstruction of the lab otherwise you just bring shame to the title of "Lab Member".

***The scene then changes to a stretch of road, cars moving from both directions. In the front, big white rectangular lines painted on the road leads to a civilian stoplight, glowing red.***

-"Talking about rebuilding the lab is giving Mayushii some bad feelings again..."

-"Mayuri... it's okay. You weren't there when it happened, you're just making it out to be worse than it actually was."

-"Mayushii knows. But the way the lab looked... and how you were there... it's hard to not think about it."

-"Nyaa... I get where Mayuri's coming from. I could hear the explosion all the way from the cafe."

-"Hush, hush, girls. It's not even worth a thought. As you can plainly see, your leader is fine and well. Speaking of which... Umm, Mayuri... did you tell... her?"

-"Huh? Who?"

"You know... her! The girl! That woman, the wom - lab member 004."

-"Ah, Kurisu-chan? Of course, Mayushii told her about it. She needed to know, after all. She's a lab member. Kurisu-chan was very shocked and upset when Mayushii first told her."

-"And... did you tell her about me?"

-"Hmm? Mayushii won't do that. Mayushii knows it's something you'd rather tell Kurisu-chan yourself."

-"Heh, thanks Mayuri. Oh, and Faris..."

-"Nya?"

***The camera turns to the direction of Okabe. The right half of his face disfigured, covered with red blistering scars. Missing an eyebrow with the skin in a pattern of welts. One ear shriveled, half-blacken. A deformed half-smile as his expression.***

-"Mind not showing her the video you're making now? I know you talk to her sometimes online too."

-"Nya, that goes without saying! This is a top-secret recording for the lab, something like this will never be shown online."

-"Thanks."

***End of recording***


	4. Log Entry 3 & Video Recording 2

**Log Entry 3, July 20th, 2:30 PM - Lab Member 001**

Ahhhhh. Fellow men and women of science, let me test the capabilities of your no doubt impeccable thought process if you don't my doing so. If I were to ask you what is the best way to rejuvenate a tired mind, what would you answer back to me?

Could it be... a puzzling formula cracked after weeks of trial and error? WRONG!

A perilous, life-threatening experiment going smoothly without a hitch? Once again, WRONG!

Perhaps, quenching thirst from the glorious nectar of all ascended mind-. Ooooh, quite a good answer, yet not quite right.

Have I taught you all nothing?! Have I not told you to seek pleasure in the mundane?! The answer, quite obviously, is the air-conditioning on at full blast!

Have none of you ever lived before?! The cool, chill air is the equivalent of being one with the universe, it's unmatched! (Scientist Note: Convince in regards to an installation of an aircon unit without the risk of rising rent costs.)

It is July 20th in the early afternoon. 5 more days before "The Return" is upon us.

I bring good news this time in this entry!

I have just recently returned from a rendezvous meeting with Lab Member 007 and Lab Member 002, during which we have gathered the essential equipment in order to establish procedures when the fateful day is upon us.

All the other Lab Members are doing their part as well.

Lab Member 005 and 006 are engaged in a highly classified covert-op as I type this, I pray their mission is successful. I shall also be consulting with Lab Member 009 sometime in the future as well.

Of course, Lab Member 003 is contributing in his own way. I'm sure heading to an idol concert is kinda contributing, right? I mean he went along with Yuki Amane... that is also contributing to the creation of Lab Member 008... right? I must not interfere, even if it means having to deal with "Wahh~~ Yuki-chan was so moe today! Kyaa~~!". It's alright, a mad scientist can deal with lovey-dovey talk no problem.

Perhaps... I am a bit envious of him, perhaps. It gets lonely on somedays... every day.

I miss you.

In any case, there is no time to ponder! It is time for me to depart, I must resume daily operations.

Till then, this is Hououin Kyouma, signing off.

El. Psy. Congroo.

**The following describes the details of a video recording taken by Lab Member 007 on July 20th, 4:30 PM during the reconstruction of the Future Gadget Lab. **

*A view displaying broken pieces of charred wooden floorboards, before the camera readjusts towards the front of the lab. Bits and pieces of debris and dust are littered around, with the walls sooted in charcoal black half-coated over by white paint. Hired workers and Lab Members are seen moving about*

-"-orget about toilet tiles. Gonna need to head back to the hardware store again."

-"Nya? Did I hear someone saying to go back to the hardware store? I just got here!"

*A muscular figure from afar turns towards the camera*

-"Sorry little missy. I told your boss over here multiple times already to bring some over here. Seems he ain't that good at listening."

-"Hmph, the mental processes within my subconscious are too preoccupied to handle such trivial matters."

-"Okay... what did he just say?"

-"Ahh, mister, what Okarin meant was that we will go take some right now. Mayushii apologizes for the trouble."

-"But my feet ache already nyaaa... must we really?"

*The camera pans towards Okabe*

-"We must! In the name of science, we must! We have less than five days now to achieve our goal, we must not fail here."

-"Nyaa... must we really finish in time for Kurisu-chan's birthday? We can just hold the surprise party at my place thou-"

-"FOOL! PARTY? IT IS A LAB MEMBERS REUNION! Anywhere else will not do. Any and all meetings are to be held at this place and this place only. No exceptions.

-"Mayushii agrees. I want Kurisu-chan's party to be extra special just like Okarin does."

-"I treat all lab members equally, there's nothing special about this at all, Mayuri. Don't get me wrong now."

*Muscular man enters the frame, heading towards Okabe*

-"By the way, if you're really serious about installing an aircon unit, you should talk to your landlord on the way so that my boys know what to do."

*Muscular man leaves frame*

-"Ah yes, the air conditioning, I suppose we should do just that. But first! A cool refreshing drink."

-"..."

-"..."

-"..."

-"Nya? What? Kyouma-kun where did you go?

-"Huh? Okarin? Where did you...?"

-"What are you girls talking about? I'm right here."

*The camera shifts to the other end of the room, where Okabe can be seen holding a soda bottle he has taken from a mini-fridge, looking visibly confused*

-"How did you get over there, nya?"

-"What are you even saying, Faris? I walked."

-"Mayushii saw you standing there one second, then the next you're all the way there. How did you do that, Okarin?"

-"I... I walked. Did none of you see me move?"

-"Nya... no."

-"Mayushii didn't."

-"Huh..."

*End of recording*

**Log Entry 3, July 20th, 10:43 PM - Lab Member 001**

Good evening, fellow men and women of science, it is I once more. I apologize for the lateness of the hour. But I just can't seem to fall asleep.

I'm tired yet I can't seem to close my eyes and drift peacefully to the realm of dreams. I figured I should write here because, to be honest, I've been feeling rather anxious lately. I've been feeling more and more of it as the day gets closer till she finally comes back.

Honestly, I don't know what to say to her. I guess I'm partly to blame for that... haven't actually kept in contact since she left but hey, by that logic, she's also too blame for not trying to communicate with me, that stubborn woman. Hurry up and message me already.

But despite that, I still find ways to keep watch over her. I mean I have too right? She's a lab member, it's only natural for me to keep tabs on her. It's my duty after all. Anyway, thanks to Mayuri, I discovered that she actually has a twitter account. Had it since early 2013 apparently.

I had a look through... every now and then just to see what scientific ventures she's been up to.

I never actually taken her to be a photoholic, but looks can be deceiving. She takes pictures of everything. What books she's reading, what food she's eating, movies she's been watching.

Most of the time it's tagged along with a hiyajomayo. I suppose that's a friend of hers. I think one picture had her in it. She looks tiny in that photo.

Oh, speaking of which, she just posted something.

It's a picture of her with a half-packed luggage bag along with some captions.

_"Almost done packing for the trip to Japan. I'm so nervous!"._

Her online persona really is different from the real thing, isn't it? I guess that's always been the case if her channel is anything to go by.

Even after so long, her appearance hasn't changed at all. I suppose her hair has gotten longer if anything. Her smile's so bright. There's a bit of paint on her fingernails, there. Her blue eyes seem to pop out a bit here too.

Ah man, seriously... you're getting very sloppy assistant. You need a lecture once you get back here about proper science etiquette. I mean, after all, you have no right to look as beautiful as you are now in the photo.

I guess I should try sleeping again.


	5. Log Entry 9998

**Log Entry 9998, July 25th, At The End Of Time - Lab Member 001**

I messed up. I can't fix it now. Not anymore.


	6. Message Log 1

**The following is an excerpt taken from a LINE conversation between Lab Member 003 and Lab Member 009 on July 20th, 6:01 PM**

**-SuperBarrel:** You there? _\- 6:01 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: Oi... you said to text you back now, didn't you? _\- 6:02 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: Late. _-6:02 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: I'm going back to my game if you don't reply. _\- 6:02 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: By one minute. I said 6 on the dot. _\- 6:03 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: I was busy, okay? _\- 6:03 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: Busy cheating on your girlfriend. Yes, quite an important task isn't it?. _\- 6:03 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: 2D doesn't count as cheating! It doesn't! 2D and 3D romances are two different things, okay?! _-6:04 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: Besides, Yuki-chan doesn't mind me playing eroges anyway. So it's fine._ -6:04 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: Well aren't you a lucky little fellow? Blessed with such an understanding girlfriend. You better be grateful. _\- 6:05 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: Did you ask me to message you so that you could make fun of me? I get enough of that from Okabe. The things he records in that journal... seriously. _\- 6:05 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: The offer is tempting but no. I just wanted to let you know that it finally happened. _\- 6:05 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: What did?_ \- 6:05 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: I switched worldlines. _\- 6:06 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: I see. - 6:10 PM

-**LadyAtropos**: You don't sound surprised at all. _\- 6:11 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: Oh I am. I just reached a very erotic scene in the game. Got distracted. _\- 6:11 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: Nice. _\- 6:11 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: Anyway, shouldn't you be telling Okabe this? I'm not really that knowledgeable about this type of thing. _\- 6:12 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: I thought about it. But he'll freak if I told him. He never really was gung-ho about it, to begin with." _\- 6:12 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: Yet he is trying to help you, you know. _\- 6:12 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: Yeah... point taken. I'll tell him tomorrow. _\- 6:13 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: I don't really know what questions to ask. How long did you switch for and when did it happen? - _6:13 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: Just for a couple of seconds. Somewhere around 4:30 in the afternoon. _\- 6:14 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: I didn't feel anything during that time. Should I even be feeling anything when you switch? I didn't forget about you or anything of the sorts. _\- 6:15 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: I don't know... maybe Okabe did? He has the Reading Steiner. _\- 6:17 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: All the more reason to talk to him about it. It's only you two that have it after all. _\- 6:17 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: I prefer to call mine the Tempus Trigger. _\- 6:18 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: Sounds cooler, don't you think? _\- 6:18 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: I'm undecided. _\- 6:18 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: Hey, if it was only for a couple of seconds, how did you know you switched? _\- 6:20 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: Because I was back there. _\- 6:20 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: Back where? _\- 6:21 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: Back in my bed, back in my home... back in my worldline. _-6:22 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: How did you know it's yours? _\- 6:22 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: It's just a feeling. That's why I wanna try it again, to be sure. _\- 6:23 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: I don't really think that's a good idea. If Okabe hadn't shielded you that one time... Plus, is it really worth the risk of blowing up your apartment? _\- 6:25 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: I could die a million times and I still won't forgive myself for what happened to him. It was my fault that happened. But I got to go back. I don't belong here. It's lonely here... _\- 6:26 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: Look, give it time. You want to recreate the experiment, just wait another five days. A friend of ours is coming back, she can help you. _\- 6:28 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: Makise Kurisu, right? _\- 6:30 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: That's the one. Apparently she managed to help out Okabe three years back when his Reading Steiner went all funky or something. I don't know, I don't remember it clearly. I just know there was a time where I forgot him, then suddenly I remembered him. _\- 6:33 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: When that time comes... what about the others? _\- 6:34 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: Then you'll just finally be an official lab member instead of an unofficial one. _\- 6:35 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: Oh... will it be fine, though? _\- 6:35 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: That's up to our leader to decide. But I'm sure he'll finally come around to introducing you._ \- 6:36 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: Okay then. I'll wait. _\- 6:36 PM_

-**SuperBarrel**: Cool. Right, I'm going to replay the erotic scene again. See you. _\- 6:37 PM_

-**LadyAtropos**: You enjoy that. Bye. _\- 6:37 PM_

*End Of Message*


	7. Log Entry 4

**Log Entry 4, July 21st, 10:00 AM - Lab Member 001**

Skip with the pleasantries! Everyone and I MEAN everyone, that means you! Yes, you! All those with even an inkling of scientific arousal, pay close heed to what I'm about to proclaim at this very moment: July 21th, Monday at exactly 10:00 AM, will commence the first-ever "The Joint Scientific Documentation Of Everyday Life... Version 1"

"The Joint Scientific Documentation Of Everday Life Version 1?! Whatever on earth is such a dazzling thing that you have graced upon our ears, oh great Hououin Kyouma, sir?! Please do tell!" I hear you shout. Hahaha... Fret not, fellow men and women of science for I shall be ever so delighted to explain.

The Joint Scientific Documentation Of Everday Life Version 1 or TJSDOELv1 for short is, to put it bluntly, and shortly, is a joint operation that all Lab Members are forced - I mean volunteered to undergo. It's purpose?

TO ACTUALLY HAVE SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME DOCUMENT SOMETHING IN THIS DAMN JOURNAL OI! YOU CALL YOURSELF LAB MEMBERS?! EVEN AFTER DAY AFTER DAY OF REMINDERS ALL YOU EVER GAVE ME ARE "Oh yeah, that, don't worry... I'll write something eventually." LIKE IT'S NOT EVEN AN UTMOST PRIORITY.

**(Scientist Note to everyone: IT IS AN UTMOST PRIORITY DAMN IT)**

So I've had it! Just a few moments ago, I had notified each and every lab member about TJSDOELv1. All Lab Members are to submit at least one log entry before nightfall. Where it is recorded need not matter, all that is needed is for them to submit it to me via email and I shall place it in here in numerical order for all future lab members to see.

Ehehehe, now I hear you ask, "But sir, what makes you so sure that they will so easily do as you say if they've been ignoring your orders all this time?" Well, well... a very very good question there future-lab-member-that-may-or-may-not-exist-to-read-this-why-am-I-putting-dashes-everywhere? Oh, ye of little faith... have you even any need to question my capabilities, fictional-person-with-a-lot-of-questions?

It's quite simple really. I have leverage. I have something of extremely high value to every member in the lab. Something they will never ever catch a glimpse of until they've done what is asked of them. Even more extraordinary, I've stumbled upon it on mere coincidence! Ha! The choices of Steins;gate smiles upon me today! I thank you!

And the prize leverage that I have acquired? Shipped presents and gifts from none other than our very own Lab Member 004. Oh, Christina, Christina, if only you'd known what your goodwill is being used for. Well, I'm sure you'll forgive me. You always do, don't you? ;)

Well just look at that, perfect timing! The wave of notifications has begun. You can't hear it, but my phone has started to buzz on the desk harder than an earthquake. Ah well, complain all you want everyone. I WILL NOT SUBMIT. I WILL NOT WAVER. SO FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME-

Write something in here, if you'd be so kind, kay?

El. Psy. Congroo.


	8. TJSDOELv1 - Lab Member 002 & 003

**TJSDOELv1, July 21st, 11:25 AM - Lab Member 002**

Okarin... you hid Kurisu-chan's gift?

Kurisu-chan's gift to me?

That's cruel, Okarin...

Mayushii is very very busy now, you know? Even now, I'm typing this in the staff room at the cafe. Faris-chan might scold me if she finds out I'm slacking off from work. But I'm doing this, you know? I'm doing this now... for you, Okarin. So you better give Kurisu-chan's gift when Mayushii gets back and a big, very BIG apology afterward. Otherwise, I'll get mad, okay?

You never said how long Mayushii has to write for... so Mayushii will just keep writing more, just to be safe.

Umm... the weather is very hot today. Even for July, it is so, so hot! I'm glad doesn't mind us getting an air conditioner when the lab is fixed. Mayushii is going to use it aaallllllllll day! Not winter, though... winter is cold enough.

Come to think of it, Mayushii doesn't think we held a Christmas party before... at least not with all the lab members together. Kurisu-chan always has to go back to America before that happens, it's quite sad. Mayushii hopes she'll be able to come back for Christmas. Maybe Mayushii should ask her... better yet, Mayushii wishes Kurisu-chan could stay in Japan forever and ever!

But that's a selfish thought. And Mayushii cannot be selfish, not ever. Kurisu-chan also has friends in America too after all.

It's strange though... sometimes Mayushii will have dreams. It's all very strange dreams, as well. It only happens in the winter though. Mayushii will be attending a Christmas party in the lab... with all the lab members... Yuki-chan was there as well and for some reason... Mayushii also remembers Kurisu-chan's friend from twitter being there. It's all very strange. But dreams are always strange, aren't they? It's probably nothing.

Oh! I almost forgot to mention it! Mayushii's watch is working again! Mayushii was thinking about taking it to a repair shop today, but just this morning when Mayushii went to check, taa-daa, It's working again! Mayushii's very happy!

It was a gift from Grandma, so Mayushii was very scared it won't be fixed. Mayushii always takes care of it very carefully because, someday, when Mayushii has a child of her very own... Mayushii will give her the watch to take care of it too!

Huh? Why did Mayushii assume she'll have a "her"? She could have a "him" too for all Mayushii knows. Perhaps Mayushii secretly hopes to have a daughter, after all! That'll be nice!

A small cute baby girl... and Mayushii will call her Kagari! Mmmhmm! Has a very nice ring to it! I like it! Mayushii doesn't know why, but every time Mayushii says the name, Mayushii gets all warm and fuzzy inside.

Kagari... Kagari Shiina. Yes. Mayushii likes that name very much.

Look at that! Mayushii lets her mind wander and she starts thinking about having kids! Ahh, Mayushii hopes this is long enough because Mayushii needs to get back to work.

Mayushii notices Okarin signs off his logs with something cool, so Mayushii will do the same.

Okay everyone, ready?

Tu-tu-ru! Goodbye!

**TJSDOELv1, July 21st, 12:30 PM- Lab Member 003**

Okabe... perhaps you're just jealous that all of us received presents except you?

Yeah, I know you didn't get one. Otherwise, why else would you do something as stupid as this?

I wouldn't worry about it, man. Knowing that tsun-tsun diva queen, she probably wants to give it to you herself.

Seriously, for a woman of logic, she certainly does a lot of illogical things. That goes for you too, Okabe. Both of you are out of your minds.

There I wrote something. You happy now?

Oh yeah, for making me do this, I changed the password again and no I'm not changing it back. I specifically ask her to get me a figurine only exclusively available in America and you holding it hostage is basically an act of war. Have fun, Mr. Genius Man.

Do you want the password? Give me my present.

Peace.


	9. TJSDOELv1 - Lab Member 004 & 005

**TJSDOELv1, July 21st, 2:30 PM - Lab Member 004**

So... what's this, hmm?

Got a message from Mayuri an hour ago saying you hid my presents to them. Trying to get them to write in a journal of sorts. Another one of your fantastical ideas, I presume?

I wonder, Mr. Self-Proclaimed Mad Scientist, why oh why, have I not been informed about this? I am a member of the lab too, aren't I? Well then, since I wasn't graciously offered a chance to contribute to this journal of yours, allow me to just go ahead and write something for you anyway.

Got a problem with that, Hououin Kyouma?

Right then, I assume this journal of yours isn't exactly filled to the brim with the most scientific of details... in fact, the thought of you making a journal just brings up images of you typing madly on a keyboard, cackling about how much of a genius you are over stupid things... like hiding my presents... or breaking Daru's keyboard. Yeah, he told me.

And no, I do not ask about you when I'm talking to the others so get that idea out of your mind, okay? It's not like that at all.

Come to think of it, you never bothered to contact me at all, have you? So much for being a lab leader... I thought you're supposed to keep track of all lab members? Clearly, you're overlooking one over here. It's been over a year since we last saw each other, I thought at least you'd bother keeping up, you know? See what I've been up to and whatnot.

Like over here, I've recently finished beta testing a highly, and I mean highly classified project I've been a part of for the last couple years. Hoping to unveil it to the world soon, can't say much, but I'm confident in saying that it's something that will blow even your mind. So look forward to that. Maybe then, you'll actually treat me with the respect I deserve, hmm?

It feels kinda weird typing all this out. I can see why the others are finding it kinda off-putting to do. But you, well, I'm sure you're just like a race car without a brake that keeps on going and going with no chance of stopping. How do you even come up with things to talk about?

Once I'm back there. You better give me a look-see at this journal of yours, okay? I'm rather curious about the things you write about here and how your thought process works. That eccentric mind of yours... scientists would have a field day with it. It might also give me some insight for the project of mine. Maybe I could try and replicate... never mind.

Speaking of going back there... I heard from Mayuri. Lab got destroyed, huh? An explosion? It's been five months since then already, the lab looking okay? Seriously... an experiment gone wrong? What were you even doing? From what Mayuri told me... I was pretty worried. Had half a mind back then to immediately fly back there. Luckily no one was there when it happened. Honestly, if you... or any other lab member for that matter was there when it exploded... no telling what would become of you.

That settles it. No more experiments, Okabe. Do you hear me? Unless I am present, there, with you, you do not do anything reckless...

Just wait for me... okay? Wait for me...

Also, give them back their presents, already, idiot.

**TJSDOELv1, July 21st, 2:30 PM - Lab Member 005**

The scene is set.

Passerbys.

Crowded.

Between the boundary, treading the crevice of the known and unknown. There I was.

A corner turn, I twist. Paths that intertwined, I cross. An aimless wanderer at wonder, treading briskly with purpose but deprived of intention.

A blistering sear from the scorching sun. I suffered. Yet still, it scoured without relent. I walked faster.

A subtle fatigue gradually crept to usurp me of vigor. An inevitable fate. A hand swept away droplets of perspiration. I continued walking.

Inkling of empathy, a rarity of traits among most, was shared among the population. Circumstances dictated it to be so. Bystanders gazing lasciviously for confrontation would deter from me, in favor of refuge from the heat. That was good. I walked some more.

I'm getting sleepy. I can't write longer.

But then I walked home and typed this. Because you took my present.

Then I went to bed and sleep.

The end.

＼(＾O＾)／


	10. TJSDOELv1 - Lab Member 006 & 007

**TJSDOELv1, July 21st, 3:25 PM - Lab Member 006**

Umm... okay, okay. Hello everyone. My name is Ruka Urushibara. I am 20 years old as of next month. My blood type is A and I am currently 166cm in height. What else... is there? Oh! I am also lab member 006 of the Future Gadget Lab. I'm looking forward to getting to know you, future lab members so... I'll be in your care.

This is my sixth time writing. All the other times... I don't think Okabe-san will find them satisfactory for his journal. I hope this time, it'll be satisfactory enough, at least enough to get my present back.

I didn't really know how to start this off and I kept worrying over and over again on how to even write a log entry. I tried to ask Okabe-san but all he did was chuckle and say, "Only you can truly answer that question yourself... Have faith in yourself Rukako!"

Yet even with Okabe-san himself cheering me on I still couldn't figure it out. I felt so useless. But now I finally figured what to talk about. I'll talk about the ghost. The ghost I've been seeing all this time.

It started about seven months ago. Although I see it less and less recently, in the beginning, it was there all the time. In the evening when I go to sweep outside the shrine, she'll be there... sitting underneath the tree. I don't even know how she looks like except for her being all black... her face is black, her body is black, you can't even describe any features except for her being a semi-translucent all-black figure.

She creeped me out the first time I noticed her and I immediately stopped sweeping. After staring at her for a minute, she got up and walk away. The same thing keeps happening ever since then. She will be there by the tree, as I go and complete my duties, always leaving as soon as I notice her. Sometimes I see here before she makes her way to the tree, walking down the steps to the shrine. I got used to her appearance after about a month.

I told my father about it. We had the shrine blessed multiple times and I hoped whatever spirit that was there would find some peace. But without fail, she would still be there. Then I had an idea, maybe she was just simply the spirit of the shrine and she couldn't leave as it was her home. After realizing that, I let her be and her appearance stopped bothering me anymore.

That was until I saw her outside the Future Gadget Lab. Sometimes when Okabe-san will hold a meeting in the lab, I will look out the window and I would see her hanging about. I thought about telling the other lab members this, but I didn't want to creep anybody out and it'll only cause trouble so I stayed quiet. Besides, it's not like the figure is harming anyone, right?

The last time I saw her outside the lab was before the lab exploded. Okabe-san just finished another meeting and I believe we were discussing about setting up a lab website and what to put in it. When the meeting was over and everyone left, I looked back and I saw her heading upstairs to the lab. A few hours later, the lab exploded.

I hope, I really really hope. It was just coincidence that it happened. I like to think this spirit and the lab exploding has nothing to do with each other. Otherwise... by not telling anybody about it... it was my fault that Okabe-san had to suffer like that. And sometimes... just looking at his face... hurts me so much inside. Was it my fault? Was it?

If only I can go back in time...

Okabe-san promised me he won't look at my log entry. He probably noticed my guilty face and confused it for me being embarrassed.

But it's not like that, Okabe-san, It's not like that at all.

**TJSDOELv1, July 21st, 4:05 PM - Lab Member 007**

Hallo hallo, everyone, it's me! Everyone's favorite Faris-chan, a.k.a Lab Member 007!

Sorry for keeping everyone on the edge of their seats for my long-awaited official log entry!

But guess what?

You'll just have to wait some more! Nya-ha-ha!

Kyouma-kun... you mischievous little scientist man. Did you not think I wouldn't notice you handing over our gifts to Kuroki-san?

News flash: You're living with me now!

Did you forget? No secrets shall ever be kept as long as you're here, Kyouma-kun~!

Kuroki-san showed me where you kept the other presents as well. So fret not everyone! I'll give everyone their presents back from the ever so harsh dictator of a Lab Leader. Nye-he-he, not good enough Kyouma-kun, not good enough. My all-seeing eye encompasses all realities!

If you don't want me to overtake you as Lab Leader, ya need to get better, kay?

Bye-bye!


	11. TJSDOELv1 - Lab Member 008 & 009

**TJSDOELv1, July 21st - Lab Member 008**

**(Scientist Note: Lab Member's 008 first entry will be written sometime between 2027 - 2036 so look forward to that, Future Lab Members)**

**TJSDOELv1, July 21st - Lab Member 009**

**(Scientist Note: Exempted from writing due to personal issues)**


End file.
